Brave 10 ex
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Flora , Aqua y Magna , tres hermanas con extraños poderes que le cambiaran la vida a ciertas perdonas - lo se MUY MAL SUMMARY.- parejas - SasukexFlora oc ,RokurouxAqua oc ,BenmaruxMagna oc .pasen y lean! - /
1. Chapter 1

**_este es mi nuevo fic , desde q vi brave 10 , quize hacerlo XDD , pero no eh tenido nadita de tiempo TT-TT , bueno espero q les guste :)_**

**_¡los personajes no me pertenecen , les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores q no se cuales son ._._**

* * *

Era de noche y Sarutobi Sasuke buscaba a su mascota la comadreja ya q hace días q se fue y no aparecía

-Amaharu!.- buscaba el joven líder de los ninjas Koga ya preocupado dentro del bosque , de repente oyó un ruido entre unos arbustos cosa q lo puso alerta y saco su arma , pero se alegro al ver a su amiguita la comadreja

-.¡hay estas!.- la comadreja corrió lejos y este sorprendido lo siguió

-.¿A-Amaharu?.- dijo este sorprendido por a acción de su amiguita , luego vio un leve resplandor verde entre unos árboles , y algunos animales estaban cerca mirando , este fue aver y se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa chica de unos 16 años dormida , traía un simple vestido blanco q le llegaba hasta las rodillas ,cabello rubio con puntas a los lados y muy largo , piel muy blanca , un hermoso rostro níveo y dulces labios con un tono rosado , el pudo notar que la chica tenia una herida en un costado.

-…una mujer?….- la chica pudo oir la voz de Sasuke por lo q rápidamente abrió sus hermosos ojos de color verde esmeralda y se levanto

-. ¿!Quien eres tu!.-dijo muy nerviosa y un poco asustada, los animales se fueron inmediatamente , Sasuke se puso un poco serio y bajo al suelo

-..soy el Lider ninja de Sanada , Sarutobi Sasuke , este es territorio Sanada no deberías estar aquí , por lo visto no eres una aldeana…¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- la chica lo miro con un poco de desconfianza e inocencia

-….soy….F-Flora…- dijo ella un poco tímida por la presencia de Sasuke

….ya veo..¿y no tienes apellido?.- pregunto con un poco se sorpresa

…no t-tengo.-

-…como llegaste aquí?...-dijo acercándose a ella y esta retrocedió un poco y se callo

-…..no me hagas nada! .- dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro en especial en la zona donde van los labios , ella parecía un animalito inofensivo y lindo que necesitaba ayuda y por eso Sasuke la miro con un cierto cariño , se arrodillo y le ofreció apoyo.

-..tranquila no voy a hacerte nada , estas herida deja que te cure .- dijo el con una sonrisa ,Flora se sorprendió ya que pensó que la atacaría y se sintió aliviada y le mostro una hermosa sonrisa cosa q hizo sonrojar al ninja, la niña se levanto el vestido para q curase su herida , el ninja se puso muy rojo ya q veía las bragas de la chica y su bien formada cintura y piernas , la chica solo sonreía ya que no sentía vergüenza alguna , Sasuke se arranco un poco de tela, y uso unas hiervas para preparar una medicina y aplicársela con la tela que usaría como venda , empezó a vendarla y la chica no mostraba signos de que le doliese.

señor ninja.- dijo sonriendo la chica muy feliz y este se sintio muy bien al verla sonreir

-. Ahora dime como llegaste aquí .- la chica cambio su rostro feliz por la de uno triste

éramos perseguidas por unos sujetos…-dijo agachando la cabeza

-. , hay mas personas?.-

-...si...mis hermanas….cuando fuimos perseguidas las tres escapamos juntas…pero nos separamos…por eso estoy aquí…el bosque me dijo que me protegería y que por eso me quedara aquí….-dijo ella alzando la cabeza mirando a los arboles que resplandecían alrededor de ella

-.¿hablas…con las plantas?...además por que te perseguían….- dijo este sonriendo

-…bueno..por que.- antes de decirle el motivo les lanzaron unos Shuriken , Sasuke agarro a Flora por la cintura y salto hacia un árbol esquivándolo rápidamente , Flora apretó su mano contra el pecho de Sasuke y este se dio cuenta de que esos tipos eran los que la perseguían.

-..entrégala ninja Sanada.- dijo un enmascarado seguido por cientos de hombres.

-. Para que la quieren?.-

-. Nuestro amo la necesita , es una prenda valiosa.-

-."¿prenda valiosa?...eso no me agrada."…me niego...-

...entonces te la quitaremos a la fuerza….-entonces comenzó una gran batalla , los tipos eran fuertes pero no estaban al nivel de Sasuke si que los venció

-.¡retirada!.- dijo el líder y desaparecieron

-…por que… me protegiste?...- decía Flora con un cierto brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas

-….debia hacerlo…-

….Sasuke-onii-chan.- Flora sonrió dulcemente y Sasuke sintió lago cálido en su pecho y sonrio.

-.¿o-onii…-chan?...-

que como tu pareces ser mayor que yo entonces eres como un onii-chan.-

-…preferiría que solo me llamases Sasuke….-

-.¡bien Sasuke, !.-

-...ven conmigo , Yukimura-sama debe saber lo que sucede ….-

Flora lo tomo de la mano cosa q lo hizo sorprenderse pero igualmente la llevo hacia el castillo Sanada.

-...oh... ya llego el mono…- dijo Zaizo descansando en uno de los arboles

-..Sasuke ..oh…¿quien es la linda señorita?.- pregunto Yukimura acachándose un poco para mirarla más de cerca y Flora se escondió en la espalda de Sasuke.

encontré en el bosque , era perseguida por unos ninjas de otra región.- dijo este seriamente

-…ya veo…¿Cómo te llamas?.- pregunto Yukimura a la chica , Flora miro primero a Sasuke y este asintió la cabeza a si que sintió mas confianza

-. Flora….-

lindo nombre.- Yukimura Sonreía y le daba una cierta mirada de picardía hacia Sasuke

-.y como llegaste aquí .- pregunto Yukimura

-….bueno…es que..unos hombres me perseguían junto a mis hermanas , tratando de escapar nosotras nos separamos…y…llegue aquí…por eso necesito encontrar a mis hermanas.-

-…"algo bueno saldrá de todo esto"…bien Flora puedes quedarte en Sanada…quisas te ayudemos a encontrara a tus hermanas….-Flora lo miro con una gran sonrisa y se inclino en forma de reverencia

-.¡arigatoru gosaimas Yukimura-sama!.- Yukimura sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza

personas!.- dijo feliz Izanami y Flora la miro y se sintió extraña

-…..Izanami….- dijo Flora haciendo sorprender a todos

….como sabes mi nombre?...- pregunto Izanami acercándose a ella

-….no lo se….simplemente ya lo sabia…-dijo ella sonriendo cosa que le agrado a Izanami

-…umm….que chica mas rara…- dijo Kakei cruzado de brazos.

…mas molestias.. .- se quejo Kamanosuke sacando la lengua.

molestias que tu no puede haber .- contradijo Zaizou haciendo enojar a Kamanosuke hubo una ligera pelea que los demás ignoraban.

En la noche

Flora salió a caminar ya que se sentía un poco inquieta.

-…"…Aqua, Magna…¿hermanas Dónde están?..."…- pensaba tristemente mientras caminaba , entonces vio a Sasuke encima de un árbol descansando , y se lo quedo viendo por un rato, sentía que su corazón palpitaba cuando lo veía y sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-…"are!...q-que me esta pasando….esta sensación tan cálida…¿que es?"…-pensaba Flora mientras se apretaba el pecho

-...eh...¿Flora?...- Sasuke bajo del árbol y se acerco a ella

-..etto…-

-…es muy tarde…deberías estar dormida…-

que….no tengo sueño….no estaré tranquila hasta que no encuentre a mis hermanas…-susurro cosa que el ninja pudo oír fácilmente.

si no descansas no tendrás fuerzas para encontrarlas ¿no?...además mañana emprenderemos un viaje y Yukimura-sama quiere traerte con nosotros.- ella agacho la cabeza entristecida cosa que le hizo preocuparse Flora noto eso a si que decidió cambiar su estado de animo y sonrió.

-. Si ire a dormir, pero …si tu vienes conmigo.- Sasuke se sonrojo y se puso muy nervioso

-.¡q-que estas diciendo!...¡n-no podemos! ¡A-aun eres p-pequeña para eso! Además recién nos conocemos a si que!.- pero se callo al ver que Flora puso una cara de confundida ya que a pesar de su apariencia era muy inocente

-.¿de estas hablando?...- dijo ella muy confundida

…entonces no quieres…-

-.¿que cosa? además no soy pequeña ya voy a cumplir 17 años!- dijo ella inocentemente

-…n-nada…"me estoy volviendo insano..."..-pensó un poco decepcionado de si mismo

cierto donde esta Amaharu-chan?.- pregunto interesada

-.¿Amaharu? a esta aquí..Amaharu!.- lo llamo y la comadreja salió rápidamente y salto hacia el hombreo de Flora y ella sonrió

…cuando estaba sola en el bosque , Amaharu-chan siempre venia a verme y me traía algunas frutas al igual que los demás animales, pero Amaharu-chan fue la que mas estuvo pendiente de mi..por eso siempre le estaré agradecida.- Flora acariciaba a Amaharu con mucha ternura , luego Flora se acerco a Sasuke y le dio una pulsera hecha de ramas y algunas cosas como piedritas preciosas que ella encontraba

-...esto es…-

-…cuando estaba sola y me aburría empezó a hacer cosas como estas….además tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma que me hayas salvado…-Flora le amarro la pulsera en la mano de Sasuke.

-. Bien ahora ire a dormir , y por cierto tu también debes descasar Sasuke…- ella sonrió y rápidamente corrió hacia su habitación.

-…supongo que si….- contesto y luego miro la pulsera , sonrió y cerro los ojos.

* * *

**_como estubo? , espero que bien ^_^ , no olviden comentar! pondre las continuaciones cuando pueda, besos a todos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

-vacaciones!.- gritaba felizmente Izanami correteando por los pasillos despertando a todos

!, callate haces mucho ruido .- se quejo Saizo volviéndose a recostarse

-...¿que sucede?...- dijo Flora

-.¡Flora, Flora , nos iremos a pasear , de compras y a hacer cosas divertidas!.- dijo ella muy feliz , Flora sonrió

-. Y yo ire ¿no?.-

-.¡ por supuesto que sí!...además…desde que Ana nos traiciono y se fue… me eh sentido un poco sola sin la presencia de otra chica….-Izanami se entristeció

-...¿Ana?...era una amiga de ustedes…-

-. Si…lo era….¡pero bueno no nos vamos a entristecer por que hoy nos divertiremos! , primero a pasear…después de compras…y aguas termales ¡siii!.-

-...por cierto , como conoces mas a Sasuke que yo…quería preguntarte como es el?...-Izanami pensó y pensó y sonrió

es buena persona , el se preocupa mucho por nosotros y nuestra seguridad, aunque casi siempre anda peleando con Saizo , a ver…le gustan muchos los animales y es muy fuerte…-

-. Si es fuerte , lo se por que el lucho para protegerme cuando estaba herida.- Flora empezó a sonrojarse e Izanami noto eso

-…no puede ser….¡a ti te gusta Sasuke!.- no dudo en decir Izanami haciendo que ella se sorprenda.

-…gustar?...yo no entiendo muy bien eso…- Flora ladeaba la cabeza en señal de confusión

-pues es cuando tu sientes lindo algo por una persona en especial.- decía Izanami pensando en Saizo mientras se sonrojaba.

-…ya veo..entonces eso quiere decir que me gusta Sasuke .- dijo Flora sonriendo sin ninguna vergüenza , Izanami se quedo piedra

-.¡te gusta Sasuke!.- dijo ella felizmente y a la vez sorprendida.

-.…creo..por que cuando lo veo siento lago cálido en mi pecho.- dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos mientras sonreía.-…nunca me había pasado eso con nadie…además…cuando estoy cerca de el…me siento protegida…-

-…Flora-chan…tu…- pero de repente apareció Benmaru

-.¡Onee-chan Yukimura-sama dice que ya nos vamos! Date prisa!.- dijo el pequeño y se fue corriendo

-.¡si , vamos Flora-chan..-

!.- fueron y habia 4 caballos

-..que lindo!.- dijo Flora acercándose a los caballos

-..¿sabes cabalgar?.- pregunto Yukumura ya subido en su caballo

-. No , pero tu me dejaras hacerlo cierto?.- le dijo al caballo y este sorprendentemente asintió con la cabeza y de un salto se monto en el caballo.

...¿hablas con los animales como Sasuke?.- le dijo Yukimura y ella sonrió

-..si , yo puedo hablar con ellos y escucho lo que dicen .- dijo sobando la cabellera del caballo Sasuke la veía sorprendido.

-.¿Sasuke vendrás conmigo?.- le dijo Flora sonriéndole y este se sonrojo un poco

jejejeje…- Yukimura sonreía internamente

-…"esto se va a poner bueno"…- pensaba con cierta picardía y asi viajaron.

-...are!...-

-que pasa Flora?.- le preguntó Sasuke que estaba detrás de ella.

-…ah…no es nada…"creí sentir a mi hermana Aqua"…- pensó ella mientras miraba el riachuelo luego llegaron unas termas

-.¡bienvenidos!…- dijo la anciana sueña de la posada donde se alojarían

Los chicas se metieron en la termas

donde esta?.- pregunto Flora

ellos están en el lado de los hombres , el no puede entrar aquí.- Izanami miro a Flora y vio sus pechos

-. no es justo!.-

-.¿que cosa .- pregunto Flora

-…a pesar de que eres un año menor que yo….tienes los pechos casi tan grandes como los de Ana!...por que somos tan diferentes en tamaño.- pensó decepcionada Flora se miro a si misma y miro hacia Izanami

-. ¿Y que importa el tamaño?.-

-.¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA!.-

En el lado de los hombres

…Izanami es muy ruidosa….-se quejo Zaizo

-. No te quejes de tu mujer Saizo.- dijo Yukimura haciéndolo enojar

-.¡NOO es mi mujer!.-

Sasuke se bañaba con sus animales cuando de repente.

-.¡Sasuke!.- Flora salto desde el otro lado y le callo encima a Sasuke completamente desnuda y a Sasuke casi le da una hemorragia nasal.

-.¡oye este es el lado de los hombres!- reclamo Saizo

-. Oraaa tiene una bella figura .- Yukimura la veía de pies a cabeza cosa que molesto un poco a Sasuke pero no dejaba de estar sonrojado por tener a Flora encima de el

-.¡F-F-Flora!.-

-.¡Bañémonos juntos Sasuke!.-sujirio ella y Yukimura se rio

-.¡Yukimura-sama!.- reprocho Sasuke son un inmenso sonrojo en sus mejillas

-. Jajajajaja vaya vaya, Sasuke ya tienes mujer.- haciéndolo sonrojar mas

-.¡onee-chan que haces aquí .- le dijo Benmaru a Flora y esta se levanto de encima de Sasuke.

-.. es que como solo estoy con Izanami es un poco aburrido , nee por que no jugamos juntos Benmaru!.- dijo ella sonriendo

-..al menos debería ponerse al menos una toalla.- le dijo Rokuro cerrando el ojo(ya que le otro lo tenia vendado por que lo perdió ) para no verla.

-¡pero si todos no tienen ropa es justo que yo tampoco tenga…además poco me importa que me vean sin ropa.-

-.¡mujeres como tu deberían a ver jajaja!.- dijo Yukimura bridando con Sake

-. Lo hay , mis hermanas son como yo .- sonrió Flora

vete hacia el otro lado con Izanami!.- Reclamó Saizo molesto.

-bien..¡malo!.- Flora le saco la lengua y con otro salto brinco hacia el otro lado.

...podria ser una buena ninja.- sugirió Yukimura.

-. Me retiro..- dijo Rokurou , este salió y camino hasta encontrar un lago que brillaba por la luna se metió en el agua y canalizo sus poderes

-…."a pesar de que perdí mi ojo derecho…debo ser alguien útil para el joven amo"…-pensó uniendo sus manos y haciendo unas hondas cuando oyó una voz

-.¡¿quien es?.- dijo sacando sus dos espadas que le ayudaban a fortalecer sus hondas

-…a..ayuda…- el agua comenzó a levitar haciendo unas formas y del lago salió una hermosa chica de la edad de 17 años , su piel era muy blanca y nívea como la de Flora , labios rosados ,pero tenia el cabello azul marino y más largo , el agua la entrego a los brazos de Rokuro y después todo volvió a la normalidad , la hermosa chica abrió sus ojos celestes cielo y vio el rostro de Rokuro que la sostenía

-…tu….-Rokuro no sabia que decirle por la sorpresa

-….Flora…Magna….- dijo ella susurrando débilmente

a una de las hermanas…- dijo el mismo ninja que intento llevarse a Flora ,Rokurou sin decir nada inmediatamente uso sus hondas para confundir al ninja y escapar con la chica en brazos

-…."esta protegiéndome"…- pensó Aqua , la hermana mayor de Flora mientras miraba a Rokurou , el chico peliazul de ojos morados llego a la posada

es!.- Flora hermana y salió del agua y vio a Rokurou con su hermana en brazos

-.¡Aqua!.-

-…Flora!.- sonrió la chica al ver a su hermana

es tu hermana?.- preguntó Sasuke con una toalla en la cintura

-. Estaba entrenando en un lago cuando de repente…ella salió del agua…-explico Rokuro , Aqua se levanto y sujeto a su hermana de los hombros

que nadie te ah arrebatado tu libertad!.- dijo preocupada Aqua

, no te preocupes….lo que me preocupa ahora es Magna….-

!...es cierto…ella aun es una niña pequeña…en cualquier momento alguien podría…-

, Magna es pequeña pero el fuego la protege a si que no hay que preocuparse , puede que sea la mas pequeña pero a la vez es la mas poderosa de nosotras.-

-.a ver no entiendo ¿ alguien podría explicarme que es lo que sucede aquí?...- dijo Yukimura rascándose la cabeza.

-.y ustedes son….- Aqua los veía extrañada

-...¡onee-chan…el es Yukimura-sama es un líder , Sasuke uno de sus sirvientes me protegió.- dijo mirando a Sasuke y este se sonrojo , Aqua se inclino hacia el

gracias , por proteger a mi hermana.-

exijo una explicación .- volvió a decir Yukimura y Aqua se sentó y seriamente los miro

-. Yo explicaré esto.- y todos se sentaron alrededor de ella

-...bueno...verán…nosotras no somos humanas , cada una posee un poder especial, Flora , posee a habilidad de controlar las plantas ,los animales y el clima , yo poseo la habilidad de controlar el agua y el viento y hielo ... y nuestra hermana menor …Magna , posee la habilidad de controlar , la lava ,el fuego y la tierra , es la mas poderosa de nosotras , pero como aun es pequeña no sabe controlar sus habilidades ,y la razón por la que nos persiguen es…por que si nos quitan nuestra libertad y nos entregan nuestras alas tendríamos que ser sus esclavas y esas personas mientras le entreguen las alas a mas de nosotras las se vuelven más poderosos y nosotras podríamos usar nuestras habilidades completamente pero para eso nuestros cuerpos reaccionan con un humano especifico y entonces es cuando estamos preparadas para pertenecerle a alguien ,pero ahora los humanos nos obligaban a pertenecerles, por eso la persona que nos cuidaban siempre nos dijo que nos alejáramos de los humanos , pero nos encontraron y tuvimos que huir…-

-.y como le hacen para darles sus alas?...- pregunto Izanami

-. Es el contrato que se hace atreves de membranas mucosas…-

-... mm...menbranas mucosas…¡¿como un beso!.- dijo Saizo comprendiendo la situación, Aqua asintió un poco sonrojada.

...o podría ser algo mas , pero usualmente se usan besos.-explico Aqua

situación se pone cada vez más interesante .-adquirió Yukimura

q estamos juntas debemos encontrar a nuestra hermana menor Magna….-

un momento , si Flora-chan era protegida por el bosque, y Aqua-san era protegida por la laguna…eso quiere decir que seguro Magna-chan debe estar dentro de algún volcán o cerca del fuego..-dijo Izanami analizando la situación.

llego a la conclusión Izanami .- felicito Sekai e Izanami le sonrió.

volcán eh….eso será difícil….- se quejo el viejo pirata , Aqua se los quedo mirando

-….no…no es necesario q nos ayuden , gracias por proteger a Flora y gracias por salvarme .- dijo sonriéndole a Rokuro y sorprendentemente mostro un ligero rubor q casi nadie noto solo Yukimura

-…"no puede ser….Rokurou…le interesa Aqua?...jajajaja…esto se pone buenísimo!"…-pensó Yukimura con una gran sonrisa que tapaba con su abanico

-…ne-chan…-

- …nosotras debemos buscarla sola….Magna es muy tímida y le tiene miedo a los humanos por eso es que no se acerca a nadie mas que no seamos nosotras dos sus hermanas mayores…-explico la chica.

si la están buscando no será peligroso para ustedes dos ir solas , déjenos acompañarlas hasta encontrar a su hermana menor , además no podríamos considerarnos hombres si dejamos a dos bellas chicas correr peligro.- dijo Yukimura son un sonrisa Flora sonrio alegre y Aqua suspiro

su apoyo.- dijo Aqua cortésmente mientras sonreía


	3. Chapter 3

-..es hora de irnos…- dijo Rokurou preparando los caballos cuando Aqua apareció detrás de el

-….etto….- Rokurou volteo a verla

-.¿quieres algo?.-pregunto Rokurou y ella le sonrió

-..Rokurou, quería agradecerte por salvarme.-dijo Aqua con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-. No me de las gracias, además el joven amo esta empeñado en encontrarlas a si que supongo que era mi deber .- explico cerrando los ojos , Aqua lo miro con una sonrisa , mientras tanto Sasuke estaba en un árbol haciendo guardia pero a la vez descansando un poco , el miraba la pulsera que le había hecho Flora.

-…Flora…"espera por que estoy pensando en ella! , no Sasuke , tu deber es únicamente proteger y velar por la seguridad de Yukimura-sama y Sanada….en nada mas"….-Sasuke sacudió su cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos y volver en si.

Después ellos emprendieron su viaje.

-…sii compre muchas cosas lindas!.- decía feliz Izanami mientras cabalgaba con Zaizou

-.¡si que sabes desperdiciar el dinero .- se quejo Saizo y esta empezó a hacer pucheros , cuando de repente fueron atacados por serpientes gigantes y mantis

!.-Kakei disparaba pero eso no servía de mucho.

-.¡sigan adelante ,Yukimura -sama nosotros nos aremos cargo!.,- dijo Kakei disparando a las serpientes

Sasuke y miro a Flora en señal de que se fuera pero ella no le obedeció y se quedo

-. te lo encargo!.- dijo Yukimura avanzando con los demás

-.¡Flora!.- Aqua se bajo del caballo donde iba con Rokuro.

-.¡Rokurou protégela , es una orden.-

-.¡si joven amo!.-

-….nos recuerdan ninjas de Sanada…-Sasuke y Kakei se sorprendieron , las causantes de eso eran Oukatsu y su hermana menor Kaiyo.

, ellas están muertas!.- dijo Sasuke cortando a las mantis pero aparecían cada vez mas .

-.¿me recuerdas?...- dijo Kaiyo apareciendo detrás de Sasuke y lo abrazaba por detrás , Flora sintió un gran malestar en su pecho.

me sentí muy mal de que rechazaras mi beso …¿lo recuerdas?.- dijo ella en un tono seductor que hizo molestar a Sasuke.

seras!.- este intento atacarla pero ella lo esquivo.

-. Jajaja..que divertido…- mientras tanto Kakei fue tragado por unas serpientes. Kaiyo apareció ante Sasuke y rápidamente le dio un beso trasmitiéndole el mismo insecto que la primera vez aunque Sasuke se alejo rápidamente el insecto comenzó a dañarle los intestinos y este escupió Sangre y cayo al suelo

tonto , cayo en el truco dos veces.-se burlo la mujer de insectos , Flora corrió hacia Sasuke

-.¡Sasuke!.-

-.¡vete!...ellas son peligrosas….-le dijo mientras intentaba levantarse

-….no…no lo are…-

!.-

-…tu me protegiste…ahora….es mi turno de protegerte.- dijo ella tomando el rostro de Sasuke tiernamente y acercándose a el y suavemente unió sus labios con los de el en un beso, Sasuke se sorprendió y se sonrojo al sentir ese contacto , Flora empezó a brillar y de su espalda salió un resplandor que se formo como en unas alas ,

-.¡sal de hay.- ordeno Flora y el insecto salió del cuerpo de Sasuke y este lo escupió

-.¡ te protegeré.- dijo Flora sonriéndole. Los incestos comenzaron a retroceder con solo ver la mirada de enojo de Flora

-.¡que están haciendo mátenla!.- ordeno Kaiyo pero los incestos no obedecían y se quedaban quietos y la serpiente q trago a Kakei lo escupió

está pasando!.- se sorprendió Kakei

-….flora…-susurro Sasuke sorprendido mirándola con admiración

-…regresaras al inframundo!.- Flora y al mover sus manos increíblemente rápido unas plantas mitológicas gigantes salieron del suelo atravesaron a Kioyo

-.¡AHHH!.- Kioyo empezó a desvanecerse y las mantis desaparecieron

-.¡Kaiyo!.- Oukatsu sintió la presencia de su hermana desvanecerse.

-...estas bien Kakei-san?…- dijo Aqua y este asintió Rokurou se puso delante de Aqua para protegerla.

-…Rokurou….-

-…debo protegerte….-dijo seriamente , el corazón de Aqua comenzó a palpitar fuertemente

-…"esto es…será…que….este hombre"…..- Aqua empezó a sonrojarse Rokurou usos sus hondas para aturdir a Oukatsu aunque no sirvió de mucho, Oukatsu uso unos kunais para atacar a Rokurou y esta los esquivo.

-. No olvides que también estoy aquí!.- se disgusto Kakei y le disparo a Oukatsu y esta lo esquivo. Oukatsu uso una de sus serpientes para atacar a Rokurou a quien lo embistió contra un árbol.

!..."solo hay una forma de ayudarlo".- Aqua se acerco a el

… que esconderte.- ordeno Rokurou a Aqua y esta negó con la cabeza

-. Gomen pero no puedo hacerlo….hay algo que puedo hacer por ti y tu por mi.- Aqua beso a Rokuro cosa q lo dejo sin palabras , de Aqua salió el mismo resplandor pero de color celeste (el de Flora era de color verde)

-…"le hizo darle sus alas".- pensó Kakei mirando el acto sorprendido Aqua se separo de Rokurou

-.¡te derrotare!.- declaro Aqua haciendo bolas de agua que iban tan rápido como balas y atravesaban las serpientes y el suelo.

-…."que es eso…ese es el poder de Aqua…"-pensaba Rokurou mientras la miraba luchar , Aqua mojo a Oukatsu y la congeló y luego Aqua formo una espada en su mano de agua.

-.¡regresa de donde viniste !.- Aqua atravesó al corazón de Oukatsu con su espada de agua y la congelo por dentro , y al igual q Kaiyo , Oukatsu se empezó a desvanecer.

…no crean que nos derrotaron de se salvaran de ese hombre…ustedes mujeres serán atrapadas….- dijo Oukatsu desvaneciéndose completamente .

-. A que se refería con decir _ese hombre….- _se pregunto Kakei poniéndose la mano en el mentón.

es el responsable de q nos quieran secuestrar .- dijo Aqua volviendo a su modo normal y las alas desaparecieron , la chica se acerco a Rokuro y le tendio la mano

-.¿estas bien Rokuro?.- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras le ayudaba a pararse y este la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa

-...si.-

tenemos que volver con Yukimura-sama.- ordeno Kakei , Sasuke y Flora se reencontraron con Aqua y los demás .

trabajo chicos!.- felicito Yukimura

-….Yukimura-sama..esas dos mujeres ya estaban muertas….- dijo Kakei sorprendiendo a los demás.

-.¡que ya estaban muertas!...es imposible…- dijo Rokurou sorprendido.

es imposible del todo….como ya dije los humanos q nos dan nuestras alas obtienen poder por cada una de nosotras…- explico Aqua.

-….eso quiere decir que el maldito que las revivió es muy fuerte…- dijo Kamanosuke con su típica sonrisa malévola y Aqua asintió.

-. Para que haya podido revivirlas eso quiere decir que el responsable debe tener muchas mujeres de nuestra raza….- pensó Flora en voz alta.

-.y por cierto quería preguntar ¿solo hay mujeres?.-pregunto Izanami interesada en el tema

de hecho si hay hombres , pero son muy pocos….mas hay mujeres….- contesto Flora y Yukimura sonrió

…que conveniente…-contesto el viejo, ya una vez de noche , Rokurou se preparaba para dormir pero alguien toco su puerta corredisa

-…etto…Rokurou….- dijo Aqua afuera

entrar.-la chica entro si se sneto enfrente de el un poco sonrojada.

-…esto….¡perdón por hacerte que me dieras mis alas!.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos , Rokurou solo sonrió.

, no debes disculparte , además me salvaste a si que.- Aqua lo miro fijamente a los ojos , los ojos celestes de la chica brillaban con el resplandor de la luna,

-…"es hermosa"…-penso Rokurou con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

cierto…tu ojo esta vendado...¿te sucedió algo?...-pregunto Aqua sin ni un poco de tacto

-….si…lo perdí….mi ojo derecho tenia un don del cual el joven amo se sentía orgulloso….pero lo perdí…- contesto tristemente golpeando el suelo, Aqua se sentía triste de verlo asi, ella tomo suavemente el rostro de Rokuro y lo hizo verla de nuevo a los ojos.

-…A..Aqua?...-

-…Rokurou…ahora que me has dado mis alas…yo podría…yo podría devolverte…lo que has perdido…-Aqua sin miedo quito la venda de Rokuro y cubrió su ojo cerrado con su mano y ella lo beso haciendo resplandecer su mano y que sus alas aparecieran , cuando ella separo sus labios y quito su mano , Rokuro se sorprendió cuando sintió su ojo intacto al igual que su poder de recordar todo lo que ve ,avían regresado.

-...¡mi ojo!...mi poder…como es que tu…- miro a Aqua sorprendido mientras cubría su ojo derecho Aqua vendo suavemente el ojo de Rokuro.

-….es que…al darme mis alas , puedo usar todo mi poder…- dijo sonriendo y ella se levanto

-…bueno , debo irme….- dijo ella pero Rokurou la cogió de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si mismo y la abrazo, Aqua se sonrojó mucho.

-….gracias Aqua…- dijo el mientras la abrazaba sin soltarla

-…R-Rokurou….no..no me lo agradezcas…por que ahora como me has dado mis alas…debo protegerte y hacerte feliz…- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo , Rokurou sintió su corazón palpitar de sobremanera mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ,e instintivamente poso su labios sobre los de la chica

-.."Rokurou…"…- Aqua correspondió a ese beso volviéndose un poco intenso y apasionado, y después que se separaron Aqua qua le susurro al oído

-…te amo…Rokurou…-dijo y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto Rokurou se la quedaba viendo con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-…que estoy haciendo…no debí haber hecho eso…."pero...es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir de esta manera…demás…me dijo que me ama…puede ser que yo sienta lo mismo...¡NO esto no puede estar pasando!"…-Rokurou se reprochaba pero a la vez se tocaba el pecho , luego se acostó y trato de conciliar el sueño aunque le costo un poco se durmió.

* * *

**despues subire la continuacion! espero q hasta ahora les haya agradado ^_^ , besos**


	4. no importa la edad

**_holaaaaa disculpen por irme tanto tiempo , pero tube que pasar duras circunstancias para tener nuevas ideas y bueno , estoy aqui de nuevo ,por favor lean y comenten :)_**

**_Advertencia :Escena lemon!_**

* * *

Flora se despertó camino hacia fuera donde se encontró a Sasuke.

-. Ya…despertaste….-dijo Sasuke y se sonrojo un poco al recordar el beso del otro día aunque haya sido en batalla.

-….p-perdón…..por lo que hice el otro día….-decía Flora jugando con sus deditos y el volteo el rostro un poco sonrojado.

-….e-esta bien….lo hiciste para protegernos a si que esta bien…..-respondió Sasuke.

Flora sonrió sonrojada .

parejilla .- saludo Yukimura feliz de verlos.

-sama!.- dijo Sasuke y Flora le sonrió.

Flora-chan , Sasuke ya paso a segunda base contigo?.- pregunto el con picardia haciendo poner colorado al shinobi.

-.Q-Que cosas esta insinuando Yukimura-sama!?.- pregunto el ninja Koga sonrojado y un poco molesto

-. ¿Segunda base?... ¿qué es eso? .- pregunto inocentemente ella.

-. AH no le sigas el juego Flora!.- reclamo el ninja a la joven rubia quien ladeo la cabeza sin comprender.

mírate Sasuke estas todo colorado , pero esta vez no huiste como antes , ahora vas enserio eh?.- decía el hombre poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

éngase , además….Flora aun es joven….-decia el ninja mirando hacia otro lado.

Sarutobi Sasuke era un joven de 19 años (supongamos que tiene 19 ) mientras que Flora solo tenia 16 .

-...mm...esto cuantos años tienes Flora?.- pregunto Yukimura.

-…..16….-respondió sonriendo.

-…lo ve….-susurro Sasuke con cierta tristeza a Yukimura.

, si algo se…es que….para el amor no hay edad además son solo 3 años de diferencia….-le susurro a Sasuke quien se sorprendió con cierto sonrojo.

anda ,llevala a dar un paseo antes de partir a buscar a su hermana pequeña .-animo el

-….etto…. ¿de que están hablando?...-pregunto ella inocentemente ya que ellos se susurraban entre sí por la vergüenza de Sasuke.

cosas de hombre preciosa , cosas de hombres .- rio Yukimura y le dio una palmadita a a Sasuke .- animo!.- dijo el y se fue.

-….Yukimura-sama…-suspiro el ninja Koga con cansancio.

-…estas bien?...-pregunto Flora acariciándole el rostro a Sasuke haciéndolo sonrojar.-…..Flora….-susurro el con sorpresa.-…e-estoy bien….-dijo el y ella sonrió.- bien…- dijo y bajo su mano.

-….esto…quisieras dar un paseo esta noche?...-pregunto el con cierto sonrojo y ella asintió.- Si!.-

Como era de noche , Flora y Sasuke caminaron tranquilamente por los bosques de Sanada.

Esa noche era especial, la Luna brillaba a la perfección, el bosque a pesar de ser de noche tenía cierto resplandor hermoso, los animales dormían acurrucados.

Sasuke miraba a Flora con una sonrisa , cuando la miraba sonreír su corazón sentía mucha paz y tranquilidad , y también su corazón iba más rápido con anhelo de estar siempre con ella y protegerla, haciéndole entender que sus sentimientos eran profundos hacia ella a pesar de tener poco tiempo en conocerla.

Flora se sentía muy segura y protegida al estar cerca de Sasuke , y quería estar siempre con el , sentía muchas cosas lindas al lado del ninja aunque no sabia como se llamaban esas emociones…pero la mas importante tenía un nombre…..amor….

Sasuke miraba la mano de Flora , e intento agarrarla con un sonrojo notable.

Flora se dio cuenta y agarro la mano de Sasuke y le sonrió.

Sasuke se sorprendió , pero sonrió suavemente , ambos llegaron como a una colina y se sentaron.

por traerme a pasear!.- decía ella muy feliz.

….sinceramente quería estar asi…por un momento….-respondió el ninja .

-….sabes….yo creo que eres una buena persona….-dijo Flora abrazando el brazo de Sarutobi quien se sorprendió.-….Flora.-

-….y me gustas mucho….y aunque no se mucho de sentimientos….yo te amo….-dijo ella mirándola con una tierna mirada sonrojada, el corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco cuando Flora dijo esas palabras.

-….F-Flora….-susurro el sorprendido y sonrojado, el ninja no se resistió agachar la cabeza para unir sus labios con los de Flora, quien se sonrojo y cerro sus ojitos correspondiéndole.

El tierno beso, poco a poco se volvió mas intenso y apasionado, Flora daba pequeñas bocanadas de Aire para ambos, la lengua del koga se había logrado entrar a la boca de la inocente chica jugando con la lengua de ella sacándole pequeños gemidos.

Sasuke actuaba como su corazón y cuerpo le decían , pero su mente le decía que estaba mal solo por que el le llevaba tres años de diferencia .

Flora estaba recostada en el pasto y Sasuke estaba encima de ella sin separar sus labios de ese ardiente beso , Flora aun era inocente por lo que no sabía cómo corresponderle debidamente pero hacia su esfuerzo .

Flora paso su mano por el cabello del Shinobi haciéndole caer accidentalmente la gorra acariciando el cabello marrón-caramelo de el.

Sasuke quería detenerse , no porque no quisiese besarla , si no porque sentía como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que fuera más lejos que besar para que tomara a esa pura chica hay mismo , y ese deseo se incrementaba con cada beso y suave gemido de ella.

Los labios de sarutobi bajaron hasta el cuello de ella besándola .- ahh….-gimió ella al sentir las manos se Sarutobi tocar uno de sus pechos y acariciarlos.-…S-Sasuke….-gimió ella.

Sasuke tomo control y alejó sus labios jadeando un poco .-…..F-Flora….p-perdóname por mi acción desvergonzada …-dijo el muy sonrojado y también por que estaban en una posición muy comprometedora.

Flora lo tomo del rostro .-….Si eres tu Sasuke….si eres tu entonces no me importa lo que me hagas…..-sonrió ella sonrojada cosa que hizo sorprender a Sasuke.-…pero Flora….aun eres joven….,y sabiendo eso…. ¿permitirías que yo….?.-decía y lo último se sonrojaba mucho como para decir.

-…te lo dije ¿cierto? , si eres tu Sasuke , no me importa lo que me hagas , porque te amo.- volvió a decir con una sonrisa .-…..pero…, no soy tan linda como Izanami o otras chicas de su edad….-decia ella un poco triste.

-. ¿¡que dices!? Eres la chica mas hermosa que eh conocido! .- hablo el ninja y se sonrojo con lo que dijo ,

-….S-Sasuke….-susurro ella sorprendida.

-…eres muy hermosa…..y te amo….quiero protegerte….y aunque suene mal….quiero tenerte para mi….-decía el apretando el puño .- pero….como eres un poco menor que yo….temo lastimarte…..-decía el haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-…..te amo Sasuke ….no me importa si me lastimas , puede que seas mayor que yo pero… si estas conmigo , para mi es suficiente .- sonrió ella.

-…Flora….te prometo que jamás te lastimare….-.

….Sasuke es una buena persona….-hablo de nuevo ella con una tierna mirada.

-…..Flora….yo….quiero estar contigo…..-dijo el sonrojado.

-. Yo también! .- sonrió ella y Koga también mostro una hermosa sonrisa , la tomo en brazos y se la llevo saltando por los arboles hasta una casita que Sasuke había construido cuando era un niño sobre un gran Árbol ancestral.

Sasutobi la recostó sobre unas sabanas delicadamente como si fuese de cristal.

Sasuke se quito la parte superior de su traje dejando ver su bien formado torso , y beso a Flora quien le correspondió .-…si no quieres que haga algo , dimelo .- pidió el y ella asintio.

Los besos que empezaron suaves , se volvieron mas intensos igual que antes , mas apasionados.

Sasuke bajo a besar el cuello de ella. Sasutobi sabia sobre eso , sin embargo , Flora iba a ser la primer mujer a la que el iba a tocar ya que el siempre fue timido con otras chicas, pero con Flora se sentía bien.

Sasuke tomo el vestido blanco de ella y se llo quito , mirando de cerca la hermosa figura de ella lo que lo hizo sonrojar , el bajo y beso los pechos de ella suavemente .-…S-Sasuke….ah….-gimio ella sonrojada.

Las caricias aumentaron , causando que ambos cuerpos se calentaran en especial en aquella zonas de ambos.

Sasuroki se quito el resto del traje y suavemente retiro las bragas blancas de Flora quien se sonrojo sonriéndole como siempre.

Koga se ubicó entre las piernas de Flora y la miro.-…..tratare de ser suave….-le susurro el.

-. Hazlo .- dijo ella jadeando sonrojada y lo abrazo por el cuello.

Sasuke entro suavemente con mucha delicadeza , pero mas con miedo de hacerle daño.

-. AHh!.- gimio ella sintiendo un poco de dolor e incomodidad , un chorrito de sangre salía de su zona violada .

-…e-estas bien?...-pregunto el preocupado , pero tratando de contenerse ya que su cuerpo quería ir mas rápido.

-.s-si…ignóralo y continua….-pidió ella besándolo y el correspondió y empezó a moverse suavemente .

-…aahh….-gemía ella abrazándolo y una lagrimita se le escapo pero no se lo dio a notar.

Sasuke se movía lento , cuando ella empezó a acostumbrarse y su dolor se esfumo , el empezó embestirla más rápido y más fuerte .- Ahhh…Ahhh….Flora….mi Flora…..-gemía el moviéndose.

!...Sasuke…..se siente muy bien….-gemía ella a su oído sintiendo una ola de placer al igual que Sasuke con cada embestida. Sasuke y Flora entrelazaron sus manos.

Flora entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Shinobi haciéndolo ir mas adentro.- AHHH! Flora .- gimió el llegando a sus límites igual que la chica que lo abrazaba.

Finalmente llego el esperado Climax ,el ninja se vino dentro de la chica y ambos dieron un gran gemido final , Sasuke cansado se lanzo aun lado para no darle su peso a ella.

-….e-es la primera vez que hago algo como eso….-decía ella sorprendida y cansada con la respiración agitada.

-. Lo se….sinceramente eres mi primera y última mujer .- confeso el sonriendo y abrazándola.- te juro que te protegeré .-

-….gracias….Sasuke….-susurro ella quedándose dormida al lado del ninja Koga , quien le beso la frente.

….-susurró el conciliando el sueno pero sin bajar la guardia.

Al dia siguiente ellos despertaron y se vistieron y caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta el castillo de Ueda donde estaban los demás.

-. ¿donde estaban Sasuke? , Flora , ustedes se perdieron toda la noche…..-decía Rokurou al lado del viejo Yukimura.

-….bueno es que .- iba a decir Flora inocentemente pero Sakuske se paro detrás de ella y le tapo la boca.

-. Cosas personales .- respondió Koga torciendo un poco con un ligero sonrojo.

Yukimura sonrio con picarida .- no me digan que ustedes dos…..-decía Yukimura.

-. ¡con permiso! .- dijo el Koga llevándose con él a la chica quien se sorprendió.

-…jojojojo…..-rio Yukimura y Rokuro lo miro..- ¿que esta tramando joven amo?.- pregunto el.

-. Bueno ellos dos hacen buena pareja .- sonrió el y lo miro .- a si como Aqua y tu .- dijo el con la misma picardía y el peliazul volteo el rostro .-…. ¿d-de que habla?…-

no te hagas el tonto , por que cuando ayer estaba paseando….digamos que vi algo interesante….

"_**Recuerdos de Yukimura"**_

_El viejo caminaba después de cenar mientras fumaba en su pipa ._

_ cosas se ponen interesantes….-susurro el y cuando miro al frente , vio que Aqua salía del cuarto de Rokuro , pero este salió y la tomo de la muñeca para voltearla y abrazarla, y el hombre inclino la cabeza , Rokuro estaba besando a Aqua_

_Yukimura se quedo sorprendido ya que Rokurou casi no se interesaba en mujeres hasta ya le empezó a preocupar pero ahora se alegro de ver esa escena._

_Aqua se fue corriendo y vio que Rokurou se quedo confundido y se devolvió a su habitación._

_ atrapé Rokurou .- susurro el viejo desde lejos con picardia,_

"_**Fin de los recuerdos"**_

-….y eso…..-dijo el.

_-.".. ¡el joven amos nos vio!_ "….-Rokuro solo se sonrojo volteando el rostro.-

tu expresión lo dice todo , estas enamorado de ella cierto?...-pregunto el .

traeré un te…..-dijo el y se fue de la habitación.- oe Rokuro!.- dijo el un poco molesto porque el lo ignoro.


End file.
